WHY
by Haruno Hikari-Chan
Summary: sakur ayang selalu menerima perlakuan kasar dari suaminya,...apakah sakura mampu bertahan dengan keadaan yang salalu menerima kesakitan ,/ aduh maaf gax pinter bikin Summary asal ceplas ceplos aje...hehehe Happy R&R...


**Why**

**Maaf yaah fic yang **Cinta Tanpa Sesuatu, love story in music, mencintaimu tanpa sesuatu,**itutuh sama semua soalnya aku gax tau caranya mempublish cerita aku main mencet mencet tombol aja,aku tau aku salah ,tapi beneran itutuh aku Khilaf maaf yua semua udah jadi kecewa gara gara aku Maaff yang sebesar besarnya,…..Nah ini Fic aku semoga menghibur nanti kalau aku ada yg salah lagi tolong beri saran yaah Happy Readinggg….!**

Malam ini, Terlihat sebuah sinar terang berwarna kuning dengan ditemani jutaan jutaan bintang yang menemani malamnya.

Di bawah sinar bulan itu terdapat seorang gadis dengan tatapn kosong sedang memandangi langit malam,dengan mata sembab dan penuh dengan bekas bekas air mata itu perlahan mulai mongering.

Sakura Pov…

Malam ini langit begitu indah,mereka sepertinya sangat bahagia tidak seperti keadaanku yang selalu merana….

setiap hari diriku selalu terhina oleh mulut 'Dia' tubuhku selalu disiksa oleh 'Dia' rambutku selalu di jambak oleh 'Dia' mengapa dunia ini tidak adil,orang orang di luar sana selalu terlihat bahagia dengan para pasanganya tapi mengapa aku tidak….

Aku tak tahan dengan semua ini,aku igin pergi dari dunia ini…tapi bagaimana dengan calon buah hati yang berada di perut rataku saat ini,mungkin ia ingin merasakan indahnya dunia,aku merasa dunia ini tidak cocok untukku.

Tiba tiba mataku memanas,didalam hati aku selalu berusaha sabar menghadapi semua ini,selalu ikhlas dengan keadaan semua ini,hidupku dipenuhi dengan persandiwaraan duania ini penuh denga kekonyolan Heh…aku muak dengan semua ini.

'Teet..teeett…'

"heeh…sasuke-kun,kenapa sasuke-kun meneleponku….Hmmm iya ada apa sasuke-kun" kataku dengan suara parau

"Hn kau kemana saja cepat pulang,Dasar istri Tak berguna"

aku tersentak dengan ucapan Datar dan kata kata kasar,aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang mulai ingin lepas dari pelupuk mataku

"Ah..iya Sasuke-kun eh tunggu aku dirumah"

Aku segera beranjak dari kursi taman dan berjalan cepat kea rah rumah yang berjarak 60 Km aku berusaha menghapus jejak jejak air mataku dan menarik nafas perlahan.

Sesampainya dirumah,aku langsung disambut dengan dua manusia yang sedang bercumbu mesra di hadapanku,mataku membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan,suamiku bercumbu dengan wanita lain,aku berusaha menahan getaran di tubuhku dan berusaha tegar diahadapan mereka, mungin mereka merasa ada orang selain mereka jadi mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Dari mana saja kau-jalang-"dengan suara datarnya,aku tak bisa menahan amarku yang sudah memuncak aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berjalan kea rah mereka,sang wanita yang sedang dipeluk sasuke itu bergetar ketakutan melihat amarah sakura,dan ia pun berlari kea rah pintu untuk kabur tetapi dengan secepat kilat aku tahan tanganya.

"KAU YANG TELAH MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA INI,KAU WANITA JALANG ,MATI SAJA KAU"

aku tak bisa mengontrol amarahku dan akhirnya aku menampar pipinya dan mendorongnya,tetapi ketika aku ingin menampar yang kedua kalinya, pipiku tertahan kearah kiri,aku merasakan pipiku panas karena terkena tamparan dari sasuke,sasuke manapku tajam.

"KAU LEBIH JALANG DARINYA KAU BAHKAN TAK BIS AMENGHASILKAN KETURUNAN UNTUKKU,KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERGUNA"

Mataku memebelalak kaget , aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkanya tubuhku bergetar ketakutan tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku berdiri dan berteriak di hadapanya.

"SASUKE AKU SUDAH CAPEK DENGAN SEMUA INI,AKU CAPEK DENGAN SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN MAUPUN YANG KAU LAKUKAN,AKU SEKARANG SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU TAPI MENGAPA KAU BERBUAT INI PADAKU HIKS..HIKSS"

Tangisku meledak dengan nafas terengan engah ,aku melihat ke arahnya matanya membelalak kaget,dan perlahan ia mendekatiku ,aku memundurkan badanku tetapi sudah ditahan dengan tangan besar itu

"A..a..ap..ha..k…kau..Hamil Sakura"aku berusaha melepaskan pelukanya tetapi semakin aku berusaha semakin erat pelukanya.

"Ia…aku memang sedang hamil sasuke-kun Hiks….tetapi sekarang aku minta CERAI,aku sudah capek dengan semua ini…Hiks dan tolong lepaskan aku"

kataku dengan suara parau ,tanganku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukanya,dan sasuke akhirnya mengendurkan pelukanya,aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan mencoba kabur darinya,tetapi tangan besar menahanku.

"Tidak….aku tidak mau kita Cerai,aku ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga kita selamanya…maafkan aku sakura maafkan aku"

Sasuke manapku tajam dia memegang bahuku erat hingga aku meringis dan sasuke mengendurkan peganganya.

Aku heran dengan apa yang dikatakanya,Heh mempertahankan.

"APA…Maaf ,mempertahankan, setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini kau dengan mudahnya meminta maaf dan mengucapkan ingin mempertahankankan rumah tangga kita,,,,TIDAK RUMAH TANGGA KITA SUDAH RUNTUK SEJAK DULU RUMAH TANGGA KITA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA ARTINYA,AKU INGIN KITA CERAII….!, kau pasti tak pernah menyadari smeua perasaan ku selama aku menjadi istrimu kau sellau menyakiti perasaan ku kau selalu menggapku tidak ada ,Hiks…kau pasti tak akan pernah mencintaiku kan KAU TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENUNJUKKAN RASA CINTAMU UNTUKKU AKU BEN_"

Tiba tiba ia menciumku dengan kasar di dalam itu ada sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam,tetapi aku bersuaha menepis perasaan itu

"eeengghh"

Aku berusaha melepaskan ciuman kasar itu denga tenaga ku,hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas,dan aku langsung menamparnya dengan sekeras mungkin,ia tersentak kaget keran mendapat perlakuan itu dariku.

"Bahkan hingga kini pun kau masih memperlakukan aku seperti itu AKU MENYESAL MENIKAH DENGANMU"

Aku berteriak sekencang kencang nya di depan mukanya,tapi tiba tiba ia berlutut di hadapnku.

"Aku mohon sakura,aku mohon Izinkan aku mengulang dari awal kehidupan kita,izinkan aku menggantikan perlakuan kasarku terhadapmu menjadi perlakuan lembut kepadamu,aku mohon,aku menyesal telah berbuat hal kejam kepadamu,aku mohon isinkan aku memperbaikinya sakura…"

Aku melihat bahunya bergetar,aku baru melihat sisi lemah sasuke selama ini,dia begitu putus asa , aku berjongkok dihadapanya mencoba mensejajarkan tubuh ku dengan tubuhnya,aku memegang wajahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke hadapanku.

"apa kau mau berjanji ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga kita,apa kau sungguh sungguh ingin memperbaikinya sasuke,kalau begitu berusahalah hingga aku luluh di hadapanmu…"

Sorotan mataku dan matanya melembut seakan mengerti perasaan masing masing.

"apa b..berarti kau member kesempatan kedua untukku"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ia ,aku member kesempatan kedua untukmu,tetapi kau harus berjanji untuk memperbaiki semua apa yang kau lakukan selama ini,kau harus berusaha membuat hatiku luluh dan kembali padamu"

Aku tersentak,tiba tiba ia memelukku erat

"Terima kasih sakura …terima kasih "

Sasuke mencium jitatku denga lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Hatiku sungguh lega dengan semua ini ,,,ya tuhan Terima kasih atas semuanya kau member kebahagiaan kami kembali.

Sakura Pov The End

"M…maaf b…boleh aku pergi dari sini"

Mereka berdua tersentak mendengar suara ketiga dari arah kiri

Sakura hanya memalingkan wajanya tetapi sasuke merespon dnega ucapan andalanya.

"Hn…tapi kau berjanji tidak membongkar apa yang aku dan sakura lakukan mengerti"

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari sini , tapi tiba tiba sasuke menggendong sakura dengan ala Bridal Style kearah kamar mereka berdua,dan mengunci pintu kamar itu

DAN

THE END

**Gimana ceritanya pasti jelek yua,,,hikss aku gax pandai bikin Summary…MAAF yua…**


End file.
